Faustus
Characters article |image=BO2-Character-Faustus.jpg |caption=Faustus in Blood Omen 2 concepts (by Steve Ross). |introduced= Blood Omen 2 (2002) |appearances= Blood Omen 2}} Faustus was a major character in Blood Omen 2, he was originally a Legionnaire in Kain's vampire army, who pledged himself to the service of the Sarafan Lord and the Sarafan after the defeat of Kain's army. Faustus: "Well, well, our Lord was correct. You are alive. Do you remember me, Kain, who served you so well?"//'Kain(V/O):' "It was Faustus. One of the legionnaires of my army of vampires. An indifferent soldier, but now, a traitor to our race."//'Kain:' "Faustus. It's true, then. I hardly believed it. Vampires have turned against their own kind."//'Faustus:' "What is our kind? In serving the Sarafan, I have protection, I have power. And who better to hunt down a vampire than a more powerful vampire? History is written by the winners, Kain. That is my kind."//'Kain:' "How many of us have been destroyed by the Sarafan? How many have been brought to their deaths by you?"//'Faustus:' "I care not for those destined to die. I don't weep for them, and I won't weep for you."//'Kain:' "Look around you, Faustus. Does your victory seem so assured now?"//'Faustus:' "A fleeting setback. Our Lord knows of your presence. He beat you before, and he will bury you now."//'Kain:' "But you will never know how it ends, Faustus, for I will bury you first of all." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. When Kain returned two centuries later, Faustus was the first traitor vampire and Boss enemy that Kain faced, in Chapter 2:The Smuggler's Den; gaining from him the Dark Gift Jump. "Kain will approach and suck the life-blood from his former legionnaire, thus absorbing Faustus' unique vampire ability: Jump" Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 23. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Faustus was voice by Philip Proctor. Profile Faustus was seen only in the fourth timeline that gave rise to Blood Omen 2. As such he was likely sired by Vorador some time between the Collapse of the Pillars and the rise of Kain's vampire army. Vorador: "It serves. But time is short. The Sarafan's power grows by the day. Soon our every haven will be destroyed. We are facing extinction once again."//'Kain:' "They thought once before they had destroyed us. Yet you proved them wrong. You created a new race, something I could never do, and from that race, I had my army."//'Vorador:' "Now we are divided, and dying."//'Kain' "Then rouse yourself – make more of our kind."//'Vorador:' "It takes time and energy to create a vampire. I have not the strength. No, as Umah told you, we must kill the Sarafan Lord. When he is dead, their power will crumble. You have come far already, Kain, and proven to be our greatest ally. We must plan our attack." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. When Kain's Vampire Army rose to power and began to conquer Nosgoth, Faustus was a 'Legionnaire' in the army, who was seen to take part in the massacres that led towards the battle of Meridian in the Blood Omen 2 opening video ; Kain described him as an "indifferent soldier". Faustus was one of the few of the later 'Traitor vampires' that actually took part in the battle of Meridian(many of the traitor vampires are seen in the opening video, though their attendance is contradicted by later dialogue). Accordingly Faustus was defeated by the Sarafan troops and once the battle was over, he offered his services to the Sarafan Order, likely saving his life and allowing him some measure of protection and power in the Sarafan's new Nosgoth. In the centuries that followed, Faustus aided the Sarafan in hunting down Nosgoth's remaining Vampires, actions he felt no regret for. He may also have gained some type of territory in Meridian, (as he was seen exclusively in the Slums and Smuggler's Den) Faustus at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). Two centuries after the battle of Meridian, Kain returned, revived by the Vampire resistance, the Cabal. After being 'trained' by Umah in Chapter 1:the Slums, Kain was separated from his guide and sent to follow a 'paper trail' of Cabal contacts to uncover the location of Sanctuary, the home of the Cabal . At the end of Chapter 1:The Slums, Kain met a Cabal Contact at the Grand Hotel . Unbeknownst to the both Kain and the contact, Faustus had been following Kain's progress and using his Jump Dark Gift, had hidden behind the staircase of the Grand Hotel and observed the conversation. Once the contact had opened a gate and allowed Kain access to Chapter 2:The Smuggler's Den, Faustus used his Dark Gift to perform a jumping attack on the contact, killing him Dimitri: "Wait – tell Umah that I helped you. Please. She promised me the Dark Gift, if I did as she asked. You'll tell her, won't you?"//'Kain:' "I'm certain Umah will give you all that you deserve."(~Once Kain is gone, the stalker pounces upon the human contact, striking him down, and killing him.~) Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. "Walk under the gate and through the open gate at the other end of the tunnel. A cinema sequence will play, showing Kain meeting up with a human Cabal agent. The spy tells Kain that he is near the Smuggler's Den.//Unbeknownst to the two of them, someone is watching their meeting. Just as Kain leaves, a mysterious figure emerges from the shadows and deals a fatal blow to the Cabal agent." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 15. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 . It is unclear if Faustus relayed the news of Kain's return to the Sarafan Lord, before following Kain to the Smuggler's Den . In'' Chapter 2:The Smuggler's Den, Kain's progress was again shadowed by Faustus. Once Kain got to the industrial complex near the Smuggler's Tunnel, he was able to observe (but not identify) Faustus from a distance conversing with a glyph wright "A cut-scene shows a mysterious figure consulting with the Wraiths, then entering a door that quickly closes behind him. You had better find out what he is up to, and if he is aware of your presence."'' Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 19. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 (Kain could later approach this platform but it was empty) . Reaching the end of the Industrial complex, Kain entered a large vented room, where Faustus taunted him from a balcony above the room, before dropping down and facing Kain in combat. "Faustus is the first of many old friends who become foes. He's doing the bidding of his master, The Sarafan Lord, trying to prevent you from reaching the tunnel.You must survive a three-stage battle in order to defeat him" Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 22. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 See Also:Faustus (boss). Once Kain had defeated Faustus, he was able to drink his Blood and 'absorb his veins' gaining the Dark Gift Jump, which enabled him to cross to the Smuggler's Tunnel and enter Chapter 3:The Lower City . Notes *Faustus is likely to have been inspired by the classic German legend of the same name, where an ambitious doctor makes a 'deal with the Devil', exchanging their soul (and morality) for knowledge and power. In this interpretation, Faustus represents Doctor Faust himself and the Devil is represented by the Sarafan Lord. *In his boss battle, Faustus make use of a set of 'firebombs' or 'explosives' to attack Kain in the furnace room "Boss Strategies: Faustus" Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 3. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 . These appear to be man-made devices, much like the Explosive devices observed later. *Faustus is labelled by his ability "jump" in debug messages . See also *Faustus (boss) * Faustus at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). References Browse Category:Blood Omen 2 Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Characters/Blood Omen 2 major characters Category:Characters/Blood Omen 2 it:Faustus